1. Field of the Disclosure
This application generally relates to a protection ring in an automotive network.
2. Background Art
Ethernet is increasingly being positioned and deployed in automotive networks that are operating using an Audio Video Bridging (AVB) protocol. Most initial deployments are for infotainment (such as Digital Video Disk (DVD), audio, satellite radio) and driver assist applications (e.g. Global Positioning Satellite (GPS) and rear-facing camera), and traffic is mostly multi-media in nature. However, AVB is also being looked at for in-vehicle control traffic, which is characterized by the need for low-bandwidth, guaranteed delivery with low-latency and high availability, including very fast failover recovery. Typically, failover recovery has to be less than 50 ms. However, AVB networks do not provide good solutions for fast failover recovery.
The embodiments of the disclosure will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers may indicate identical or functionally similar elements. Additionally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number may identify the drawing in which the reference number first appears.